


radiance

by zhangsyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun just wants yixing to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	radiance

**Author's Note:**

> aaah i can't believe I'm posting already I just started writing and this happened. it's not much of anything but I hope you enjoy!

baekhyun stirs in his bed, the sheets are tangled around his legs and there's a dull weight on his chest. he realizes one of his arms is trapped under something when he tries to lift them to rub the sleep out of his eyes. he sniffles as he brushes the hair out of his eyes a yawn rises out of his throat and the tears pool at the corner of his dry eyes. hair tickles his chin and he shoos away the stray black hairs from the head that's resting on his chest. he cards his fingers through the hair on the head that's weighing down just the right amount on his chest. he hums as he scratches gently at the scalp and the person whines in their sleep, stirring a little.

yixing's arm falls across baekhyun's abdomen and baekhyun runs his fingers up his arm slowly, and yixing settles back into slumber. it's rare that baekhyun ever gets to see yixing sleeping, not like this at least. yixing is an early riser, but he also works too hard and doesn't sleep enough to compensate. he's always awake long before baekhyun rouses from dreaming, even on days they don't have to run around, yixing is awake and moving around, getting ready for his day at the crack of dawn. sometimes baekhyun will wake up just enough to beckon yixing back to bed, which the older male will agree and climb back into bed with baekhyun until he falls back asleep, just to pry himself out of baekhyun's grip and leave with a kiss to his forehead.

now, yixing is snoring gently, maybe drooling a little onto baekhyun's chest, not that he minds, and his eyelashes casting shadows on his soft cheeks. the sun is pooling in through the partially open window, casting pink and orange hues onto his soft skin. yixing is glowing under the light and baekhyun wishes he had his phone so he could capture this moment forever. it must be early, because he can't hear any other signs of life outside of his room, outside of the window. everything is silent except the rhythmic breathing from yixing. yixing's grip tightens on baekhyun's waist, and baekhyun freezes in his spot, worried that he woke yixing from his much needed sleep. yixing snuffles into baekhyun's chest, rubbing his face into the younger boy like a child. baekhyun smiles at him and kisses the top of his head.

yixing's mouth is open slightly and baekhyun thinks it's endearing. in truth, baekhyun thinks everything yixing does is endearing, but it's just amplified when he's asleep. yixing doesn't look like the weight of the world is resting on his shoulders, he's so soft and he resembles pictures that he had seen of yixing years before he had actually met him. careless and free and excited and at peace, content with what he was doing without the stress of it all. baekhyun wishes he could give that all to him again, he wishes that it was as easy as a snap of his fingers to give yixing that peace once again.

"baekhyunnie," yixing whines softly, his voice thick with sleep and baekhyun's hand caresses the older man's face gently. yixing's grip is tight on his waist now and baekhyun melts into the security of it; does his best to give yixing that security right back.

"hi," baekhyun whispers with a smile tugging on his lips. the early morning hues turning from pink to golden, making yixing look radiant.

"are you okay?" yixing frowns a little as his eyes flutter to look up at him. his lips form a small pout as his thumb rubs circles on baekhyun's skin. baekhyun nods and tilts his head to the side a little, confused why yixing would ask.

"yes, why wouldn't I be?" baekhyun cards his fingers through yixing's sleep mussed hair. yixing leans into the touch and hums.

"your eyes look sad," the older man whispers and bites down on his bottom lip. "your thoughts were loud, they woke me up."

baekhyun chuckles weakly and places a kiss atop yixing's head. "i'm sorry, xing, i didn't mean to wake you." yixing shakes his head and buried his face in the crook of baekhyun's neck and baekhyun closes his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of warm breath on his skin.

"i'm okay, you know that right?"

baekhyun can only nod, he knows that his voice would tell a different story. he's always worried about yixing and his health and his happiness. baekhyun only wants the best for him.

"i promise i'm okay." yixing pulls back to look at baekhyun. his face is serious and baekhyun breathes in through his nose.

"i want you to be happy, yixing," baekhyun whispers and yixing smiles sadly at the younger man and baekhyun's whole body hurts.

"you make me happy," he pulls baekhyun closer to him and kisses his chin. "i promise, i'm the happiest when I'm here with you."

baekhyun knows that's true, out of everything, baekhyun knows that yixing always seems the lightest when it's just the two of them in comfortable silence. even if yixing is working, as long as he's around baekhyun, baekhyun never sees the tenseness in his shoulders that's present every other moment.

"you make me happy too, yixing," baekhyun tilts his head to kiss the older male, sighing into the warmth of his lips, melting into his strong, firm hold, molding his body with yixing's, like they're less two people and more one person fit together.

baekhyun thinks that if soulmates were real, that yixing is his. it's more than love that he feels for yixing, he feels safe and at home in his arms, like nothing will ever hurt him. yixing noses at his cheek and laughs softly.

"stop thinking and just kiss me baekhyunnie."

baekhyun laughs and nods, kissing him again. forgetting to think too much about anything other than yixing's plump lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it!! nothing is capitalized for a reason so don't fret.  
> I'm not going to promise I'll be posting this frequently always because writing is just something that comes and goes for me but nonetheless, thank you.  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> as always if you have any questions or anything you can get ahold of me on Twitter @tinyieader!! have a great day ily!! ❤️  
> cross posted to aff!


End file.
